Queria poder te dizer antes
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Até onde o amor pode chegar? O que acontece quando um vilão resolve fazer a maior prova de amor que poderia ser feita? Lhe entregando o que era mais precioso?


OI

OI! Eu sou a Konan bem essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi... E caso esteja ruim me avisem que ai eu nem posto a continuação dessa...

"Tem continuação?" Tem... sim!

Queria Poder te dizer antes...

Mesmo que os dois dividiam o quarto, ela se sentia muito distante dele. Era quase duas da manhã quando ele foi se deitar... Ela já estava deitada, mais estava muito acordada... Estava pensando no o que tinha acontecido durante o dia.

Fora incumbida de matar se ex-sensei, só que mais uma vez não consegui provar para "ele" que era realmente forte... Por que mais uma vez estando em perigo, e mesmo que conseguisse se salvar, Pein aparecia e a salva-la... Sempre achando que ela seria incapaz de se salvar.

Não saia de sua cabeça a confirmação de seus piores pensadelos, em que Nagato Pein fez,para ela depois da luta contra Jiraya: "Só te salvo pois você será incapaz de se salvar... Só te salvo...Pois tenho dó de você. E ainda para completar esse sentimento de inferioridade... Em todas as missões em que, ela fazia sempre falhava... Ela queria pelo menos uma vez, fazer alguma coisa certa... Ela amava esse homem mais do que tudo... Desde quando os dois eram pirralhos... Mais não quis continuar pensar nisso, até por que precisava acordar cedo de manhã... Para ir junto com Pein para mais uma missão... No qual ela tinha esperança de que dessa vez não iria falhar.

De manhã Konan sentiu o sol que atravessava a janela toca-la como se fosse um leve beijo de "bom-dia", mais não pode continuar aprecisar o sol... Pein já partira sem avisar-la. Mais do que depressa, Konan se vestiu e partiu a procura de Pein.

Realmente ela não tinha a Мinima idéia, aonde Pein poderia estar; mais continuou andando... Até que avistou, a bela silhueta de Pein, de costas para ela , numa estrada de terra. Konan saiu correndo em direção à ele mais antes, que ela pudesse falar algo, ele que fala.

Pein: É a ultima vez que irei te espera Konan... Não vou permitir falhas... Não permitirei que você me interrompa no que eu estiver fazendo... E não aceitarei desculpas...Fui claro?

Konan: Sim...

Konan se assustou, em parte alguma ela lembrava que Pein, a tratava desse Jeito, mais ela não o culpava de exigir máximo desempenho na missão... E ela já estava atrasada e a fama de perdedora a acompanhava aonde quer que vá...

Durante toda a viagem, nenhum dos dois trocaram uma única palavra, nem sequer um olhou para o outro, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos... Para Konan havia várias duvidas, que queria perguntar para Pein... Ela era alguma coisa para Pein?... Ela tinha algum valor para ele? E... Por que ele prefiria salva-la ao invez de outros companheiros mais fortes do que ela??

Konan nem percebeu que Pein tinha parado e sem querer, ela tromba com ele. Os dois estavam atraz de uma mulher que usava um pingente enorme.

Konan: Descu... -Mais Pein a interrompe-

Pein: Já falei que não quero ouvir desculpas...

Konan iria responder algo, mais foi calada pela mão de Pein, Konan sentiu o lugar pegar fogo, quando Pein retirou a mão, puxou Konan e se esconderam atrás de uma moita.

Pein: É o seguinte Konan... Eu e você, iremos capturar o bijju de cinco caldas... -Konan o interrompe-

Konan E aonde ele está? -Olhando ao redor-

Pein: Já falei que não é para me interromper. Você deve ter sentido que tem um esquadrão da ANBU aqui... O bijju está selado naquele colar - aponta para a mulher - Lute com toda a sua força, para consegui-lo... E o mais importante... Não abandone o seu ideal... Boa luta.

E sem mais palavras, Saiu de traz da moita e logo em seguida três ninjas comeram o atacar... Konan estava vendo Pein lutar e lembrando de seu passado.

Quando perdeu os pais na guerra... Foi Pein que ficou de seu lado. Quando ela estava em perigo... Pein a defendia mesmo sem ter nenhum poder. E quando estavam treinado com Jiraya... Foi ele que passou noites em claro, junto com ela, para fazer os jutsus corretamente...

E com um grito Konan acordou do seu transe e saiu de traz da moita e foi lá ajudar Pein, Mais três ninjas apareceram e ela com toda a força que tinha começou a lutar... Mais seu pensamentos estavam em Pein... E as lembranças a destraia... Mais lutou com muito fervor.

E então sem esperar Konan recebe um jutsu no coração... Ela tomba no chão e sente o coraçãoo começar a parar... E o gosto do sangue lhe sobe pela garganta... Sua visão começa a escurecer... E os pensamentos não estavam tão claros como antes...

Pein: KOOOONNAAAANNN! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

Mas era tarde de Mais, Konan estava caída no chão, estava fraca como nunca esteve antes... Mais não por estar morrendo, mas sim por ter falhado novamente na frente de Pein.

E agora ele chorava, pois sabia que não poderia se levantar e lhe pedir desculpas... Queria apenas que ele parasse de lutar e fosse até onde ela estava, para ela poder se desculpar...Por ter falhado novamente... E dizer o que sempre quis dizer para ele, mais não havia coragem... E dizer seu ADEUS.

Não faria mais nada naquela vida, a não ser ver Pein lutar contra todos os inimigos sozinhos... Por ela... Não por amor... Mais pela falha dela... E para a conclusão da missão. Konan ia morrer como no passado... Indefesa. Pein lutava com tal Raiva e Força que ela nunca tinha visto. E ela ali inútil, sem poder ajudar-lo, ela seria mais uma que "morreu tentando". E então Pein foi encurralado... Sem forças e todo machucado. Um ANBU estava preparando a lamina para matá-lo... E sem aviso começou a ir em direção a Pein... Com a espada apontada para o peito dele...

Não se pode explicar como... Ou que forças a fez fazer aquilo... Konan se levantou e entrou na frente de Pein, recebendo a facada ao invéz dele... O ninja que estava segurando a espada a largou e desapareceram, os outros ninjas o copiaram... e os dois ficaram ali...

Pein: Konan, por que fez isso?

Konan estava com dificuldade para falar e respirar, conseqüencia do jutsu no coração.

Konan: Vo... Você... Me... Disse... Pa... Para... Não... Desistir... Do... Objetivo...

Pein: Mais... Konan...

Konan: Sabe... Pein... Eu... Sempre... Fui... Fraca... E... Me... Culpo... Por... Todas as... Falhas... Das... Missões..., Mais... Agora... Estou... Feliz... Pois... Pela... Primeira... Vez... Cumpri... Minha... Missão.. -Konan exibia um belo sorriso, mesmo estando a beira da morte, deitada nos braços de Pein-.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Pein estava chorando, por Konan, ele acariciava o rosto dela, todo ensangüentado... Não queria aceitar que ela estava ali em seus braços...

Pein: Konan... Desculpa-me por só agora... Eu puder revelar... Só agora entender que você é importante para mim... Eu sempre lhe dizia que te salvava por dó, mais na verdade não poderia revelar meus sentimentos... Pois tinha medo que você risse de mim... E... Eu te protegia por medo de te perde... Protegi-te... Mesmo que custasse a minha vida...

Konan: Tudo... Bem... Pein... Custou... A... Minha... Vida..., mais... Para... Poder ouvir... Isto... E... Para... Ver... Mais... Uma... Vez..., O... Seu... Belo... Rosto... Olhando... Para... Mim... Com ternura... Como... No... Passado... -Konan respira fundo com muita dificuldade - Igual... Ao... Passado...

Pein: Konan... Te amo...

Konan: ...Para sempre...

Sem esperar os dois se beijam um beijo que custou vida de Konan, que quando puderam realmente declarar-se já era tarde... Esse foi o Beijo que fez Pein ver uma luz... Nas trevas de seu coração...

E depois que se separaram Konan lhe sorri e... Tomba a cabeça... Pein poderia dizer que ela estava dormindo... Sonhando... Mais não, ela estava morta... E desta vez Pein não poderia salva-la.

Konan... Partiu para nunca mais voltar...

Pein chorou por muito tempo encima do corpo de Konan... Com o amor de sua vida, morta... Mais teria que sair dali. E com o maior aperto no coração depositou o corpo inerte de Konan... Num campo de flores, que tinha ao lado da estrada que momentos antes eles estavam caminhando junto...

No dia seguinte ao visitar o corpo de Konan... Não o encontrou lá... Pein achou que alguém tinha o raptado... Mais no lugar dela... Encontrou a bela borboleta, que Konan sempre fazia para ele, quando eram crianças... Pein sentiu uma enorme força tomar conta dele, ao pendurar a borboleta no cordão... E ele sabia que Konan sempre estaria com ele, sempre estaria ao seu lado para lhe dar forças...

FIM


End file.
